thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хроносага
thumbChrono Story песня выпущеная Akuno-P 9 мая 2011 года. Это восьмая песня в Original Sin Story и шестая песня в Clockwork Lullaby Series, связывающая Seven Deadly Sins Series и обьединяющая все три в Seven Deadly Sins Series. Сюжет Песня начинается в лесу of Held as Hänsel просит Gretel если она может услышать птиц или увидеть лунный свет. Гретель отвечает что она на самом деле слышит "крик леса" и видит свет от огня. Близнецы рассказывали, как они убили женщину которую они назвали "мать" и нашли Original Sin что она оставила. Они разделили ее грех на семь частей:Lust, the Flower, Gluttony, the Seed, Pride, the Stone, Envy, the Spring, Sloth, the Wind, Greed, the Soil, and Wrath, the Forest.'' Они отпустили Семь смертных грехов в мир и молились, что он сдержит превращение. В ответ на это событие, tree of Held просит старого друга, Elluka Clockworker, получить грехи. Она соглашается делать это так долго, сколько это будет её развлекать. Ей дали бессмертие после уничтожения «то, что было дорого," но в результате осталось только чувство пустоты. Она заявляет, что "Время не ограничено во всяком случае," и начинает поиски. Затем PV описывает путешествие Elluka, в котором она ищет грехи. Он показывает четыре основных' harem girls Maylis, Gumina, Lukana, и Mikulia'. В конце PV она прибыла в особняк герцога Sateriasis Venomania. Персонажи Singing RolesПравить Kagamine Rin as Gretel Kagamine Len as Hänsel Megurine Luka as Elluka Clockworker Non-Singing RolesПравить Hatsune Miku as "The Pretentious Mother" ??? as Held Kiyoteru Hiyama as "Her loved one" Megurine Luka as Lukana Octo Hatsune Miku as Mikulia Greeonio GUMI as Gumina Glassred MEIKO as Maylis Beelzenia Похожие песни '''Recollective Musicbox' детали прошлого Elluka, она описывает, как теряет своих близких до приезда Held's request. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night 'показывает убийство Eve Moonlit's от рук своих детей непосредственно перед Chrono Story, это детали предыдущей невменяемости близнецов. Альбомы Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom Judgement of Corruption.jpg|Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~|link=Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~ EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Мелочи 'Концептуализация и происхождение Корень слова хроно по-гречески "время". Латинизацию названия песни автора (Kurono Sutori) можно интерпретировать как "темная история" (Kuro no Sutori). Смешное ''' *В Evils Court booklet, Gammon Octo '''приведены события в песне; он сразу шутливо комментирует персонажа, участвующего в недоумении. *The Evils Court перечисляет песню как на тайной встрече Elluka и проводятся при том что многие из схем в Evil's Theater стали возможными в связи с его отъездом в мир смертных. *В песне, Гнев представлен белым цветом, он после зеленого цвета-Judgement of Corruption.. Галлерея Song PV= ORIGINAL_SIN.jpg|Hänsel and Gretel split the Original Sin into seven Deadly sins.png|Hänsel and Gretel release the Seven Deadly Sins 3bodies.png]|Elluka and the bodies she will later exchange and swap with Held2.png|Held asks Elluka to collect the vessels of sins G2.png|The sorceress accepts the mission Hh.png|Elluka, tasked with searching for the Sins throughout time Hk2.png|Elluka on her quest for the Seven Deadly Sins Gh2.png|The sorceress arrives at Venomania's Mansion over a century later ClockworkGear.png|The gear at the end of the PV, accompanied by a faint sound of the Clockwork Lullaby |-| Misc= Akuno-38.png|Illustration for Chrono Story in Evils Kingdom Категория:Песни Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов